


Growth

by mynamjo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Laughter During Sex, Made up sex organs, Other, Pollen as cum, Tree Sex, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot and Rocket finally get together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is finally up. It was fun to write but I'm not sure how good it is. I didn't get a beta so sorry bout that. I hope I did ok.

Rocket had been surprised when Groot began to grow and reform. He knew that the tree creature could reform but he had been sure that the fall would be too intense and his friend would be gone forever. 

It took three months for Groot to reform properly. The first month had been the most painful for Rocket. Groot had been small and weak and Rocket feared for him. The words “We are Groot” rang in the raccoons head over and over. It was the thing that kept the raccoon going. 

They had never exchanged I love you’s but both men knew how the other felt. They had had other ways of showing each other. Groot’s I love you had made the whole thing harder for him. He didn’t even get a chance to say it back before they crashed.

Groot was made to stay in the pot for the first month of his re-growth. The tree had tried to get out on several occasions but Rocket had pushed him down every time, calling him names and pleading him with his eyes. 

Rocket would curl himself around the plant every night missing the way Groot would hold him while he slept. Not that he would ever admit it. 

It was in the second month that Rocket finally got up the courage to tell Groot how he really felt. 

“I love you.” He told the small Groot one afternoon. The Floral Colossus reached out a small hand and placed it on Rocket’s cheek. “I am Groot.” 

“I know, I know. I’m happy I said it too.” 

Rocket had rolled his eyes and bumped his snout against the Floral Colossus flat mouth in some version of a kiss. 

Things had gotten easier from there. Groot had finally grown big enough that Rocket let him out of the pot. 

“I am Groot!” The tree had said happily when his legs hit the ground for the first time. “Just take it easy ok.” Rocket told him walking with him.

The new ship they had was exactly like the old one but bigger. Every person got there own room. Except for Peter who of course got his own floor because “I’m the captain.” 

Despite this Groot spent every night with Rocket. The two hadn’t come out with their ‘New’ relationship.   
Truthfully nothing had changed but the label. Rocket doubt any of their friends even cared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groot had been fully grown for almost a week now and Rocket couldn’t be happier. He had spent almost all his time back on Groot's shoulder refusing to move even for things like eating. 

They were sitting in their room when it happened for the first time. Rocket had been resting in Groot’s lap while the Floral Colossus stretched out his branches. They had spent most of the day on RanX 12 helping out the people against some star blaze monster. 

It had been a hard day and everyone was tired. “I am Groot!” Groot said loudly while growing his legs out longer than necessary. If they hadn’t been sitting down the tree’s head would have hit the ceiling. 

“I know, I’m sore too. It must suck being you right now! You’ve been sitting on your ass for months. You aren’t used to this kind of stuff.” 

The Floral Colossus’s smiled at Rocket. “I am Groot.” He said happily.

“Fine.” Rocket said throwing his hands up. “You’re right I care but so what!” 

The Floral Colossus smiled and continued to stretch. Rocket sighed “Give me your hand you big dope.” 

Groot moved so his hands were resting in Rockets lap he had shrunken them to be more fitting for the small creature. 

Rocket sighed and looked over the appendage. Groot had caught his hands on fire in the fight but there seemed to be no more traces of burnt wood or ash anywhere. 

Rocket continued to rub small circles on Groot’s palm. He missed this closeness and it was nice to have it back. 

Rocket pressed his thumb down into the center of Groot’s palm. The Floral Colossus let out a sharp breath. Rocket immediately stopped. Groot had been small for so long that Rocket forgot about his Erogenous Zones. 

Groot’s anatomy was strange but it made since for him. The Floral Colossus had several tentacle like branches that came out of each palm. They were meant to be rooted in the ground or in curtain arias to pollinate. The branches were soft and squishy and when not in use sat inside the body. 

“I am Groot.” Groot cried softly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to stop.” Rocket continued to rub the spot on Groot’s hand. It didn’t take him long to get hard from the rustling of Groot’s leaves. 

“Open up for me Groot” Rocket said softly. 

The panel he had been rubbing moved aside slowly and Groot’s pollination branches weaved their way out. 

Rocket wasn’t nervous but he could tell Groot was. They had never done this or anything even close. Up until recently they had been ‘platonic’ 

The raccoon moved back so he was closer to the Floral Colossus. “I am Groot?” 

“Good point buddy less clothes would probably be best.” Rocket stood up and Groot moved his branches so he could help the raccoon remove his outfit. 

“I am groot.” Groot said when Rocket had been undressed. The raccoon blushed. “Don’t get sappy on me.” 

The raccoon looked down at his naked body. The men who had created him had given him somewhat human genitals. They were the same shape but at full hardness he was substantially longer than he should be. 

The main difference was the thick hair that covered him. It was the same hair that covered his upper body only slightly lighter and slightly softer due to lack of exposer. 

“I am Groot?” 

Rocket smiled up at Groot. “Yeah you can touch me.” The Floral Colossus smiled and wrapped the branches coming out of his right palm around Rockets cock. 

Both creatures moaned at the contact. “I am Groot.” Rocket nodded and climbed up to sit on Groot’s left arm right above his palm. 

Once the raccoon was situated Groot began to move the branches that were wrapped around the boys cock. 

“Oh God!” Rocket yelped. 

“I am Groot” 

“I know buddy it feels good for me too, just- just don’t stop.” 

“I am Groot!” I wouldn’t dream of it

Groot moved the branches that weren’t feeling up Rocket to the raccoons mouth. “I am Groot?” A shiver ran threw Rockets body. He tipped his head back and opened his mouth. 

Groot moved his branches so they were wound together in one thick shaft. The Floral Colossus placed the branch in Rockets mouth being carful not to hurt him. 

“I am Groot.” He said softly. Rocket nodded and closed his mouth around the thicker shaft. Groot whimpered and rustled his leaves at the feeling of Rockets warm wet mouth. 

The raccoon took his time getting Groot’s branches as wet as he could. Rocket had never though that his enhanced spit glands would come in handy but at the moment he had never been more grateful. 

 

“You’re good buddy.” Rocket said breathlessly. Groot stretched out his arm to give the raccoon more space. 

Rocket moved so that his legs were propped up. “I am Groot?” The Floral Colossus said asking permission to be inside of his Rocket. 

The raccoon nodded eagerly and wiggled his but back. 

“I am Groot!” The tree said happily moving the twist of branches to his hole. Groot moved the branches slowly into the raccoon. 

Rocket cried out at the feeling of Groot being inside of him. He would be lying if he said he had never thought about this before. 

Groot continued to shiver above him has he pushed his branches into the raccoon. 

“Groot- Groot” the raccoon chanted pushing his hips down as the Floral Colossus rocked up. “Groot please. I need-“ The raccoon closed his mouth not wanting to sound needed but Groot understood. 

The tree began to move both of his sets of pollination branches. One moved in and out of the raccoon while the other gripped his cock tightly and vibrated. 

It didn’t take long for either creature to come. “I am Groot!” Groot called out loudly shooting is pollen into rocket and covering the raccoon from head to toe. 

Rocket followed shortly after curling himself into the Floral Colossus as he came. 

Both creatures laid there curled around one another. “I am Groot” The Floral Colossus spoke first. 

Rocket smiled. “I love you too you big oaf even if I am covered in your tree cum.” Groot just laughed. 

“I am Groot.” 

“You better help me clean up!” 

Rocket rolled over and Groot retraced his branches. “But first let me sleep.” 

Groot nodded and ran his fingers threw the raccoons fur as he drifted off.


End file.
